This Seem to Be Close to Normal
by Zero Son Of Seven
Summary: Percy hear Paul will and realize that his life is about to change. Is it bad or is it good and what does Poseidon has to do with Paul will?


**So I wrote this one-shot cause I'm having a writer block for my House of Zodiac (please check it out and leave a review) I know that the storyline sucks, some character gonna be OOC, really-really bad grammar (consider you warn) and perhaps some miss spelling which I totally doubt cause I re-check this FIVE TIME! then again I might miss some. So yeah please enjoy and please leave a review**

**PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordarn**

* * *

Toady was the day that the will of Paul Blofish, my step-dad, is reveal, a month after his death. As we (me, my mom and Annabeth) went to Mrs. Anabel, Paul official lawyer, we meet a familiar person.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Poseidon turn around and notice us. He rush toward my my mother, hugging her.

"Sally dear, I'm so sorry for you loss"

"Thank you Poseidon, you always so nice to me" my mom said.

"Sally, for me you are a Queen among Queen, I'll do anything for you, you know that right" My dad caressing her hair.

"Ehem, if you done with you family moment can't we continue this on my office" we heard a familiar voice. I turn around and see Athena in an elegant business suit. Wow she look hot, wait why am I thinking like that she my girlfriend mother.

"Mom, what are you- of course, The Fukoro Firm" Annabeth look like she just realize something that was so obvious. (Anyone know the connection? If so please answer it on the review)

We enter her office. After taking our seat, Athena took out an envelope form her briefcase, why she has a briefcase is beyond me since she can easily summon item by clicking her finger.

"I need to act like a mortal Percy, considering I work here!" crap I forgot she can read mind.

"Yes Percy I can read other people mind, now can you please be quiet and let me read your father will"

I held up my hand and allow her to continue.

As we listen to the will, ridiculous as it sound Paul last will was weird and shocking.

In his will he leave all of his property to my mother and me, you know the usual will but he also said that he wish that my mother will married Poseidon, wait that doesn't sound right, let me check the will again. I snatch the will from Athena earning her famous glare, okay he said she has to married Poseidon or Olympus will be in chaos.

Yeah I know what you thinking, what kinda of idiot who ask his wife to be with her ex, okay so dad not exactly my mom ex considering they never married but you get the point, and what make you think a God will listen to him.

I look at my dad hoping for some explanation from him.

At first he denied his involvement with Paul will but after my mom gave her 'tell me or you dead' glare, which let me tell you first hand it's ten time more scary than Athena glare, he finally give in.

Turn out the day before he wrote the will, he meet Poseidon, Zeus and Athena. He said that Fates came to him in his dream and tell him that a more bigger threat will come for Olympian and only the daughter of Poseidon and a child of sea and mind can save them and they two child has to be sibling, in other one of my little sister or brother will be a spawn of my dad and Athena...

"WHAT?!" I shout. (yeah I know stupid right! I wrote this 4 in the morning what do you expect)

Before any of them can say anything my mom beat them first.

"Percy dear can you and Annabeth step outside for a moment" the way she said clearly told me that this isn't a request. I took Annabeth hand and walk to the hall way. Closing the door I heard my mom shout.

"You can't be serious about this Poseidon?"

"Sally listen-"

"Silence Poseidon," my dad clearly close his mouth since no word are heard from him.

"And you lady Athena, I'm okay with marrying Poseidon and give him a daughter but according to this not only you had to married him, break you vow of virginity that you had keep for Gods know how long but you also had to give birth to his spawn? Are you really okay with that?"

Wow mom is awesome, not only she manage to silence my dad she also manage to silence Athena! No wonder Zeus once said that he would like to bang my mother, how I know that let's just said alcohol bring the worst in men.

Anyway we, Annabeth and I of course, held our hear closer to the door to keep listening.

After a minute of silence Athena finally found her courage, "Sally I know this is a shock but if it to save the world, I would gladly do this, beside Zeus has order me to do this,"  
"Screw Zeus Athena!" We look at the sky or ceiling, weird no thunder, "this is your life we talking about, you are about to married this barnacle beard that you hate for more than 3000 years and okay if you really fine with this then what about Annabeth? Have you ever think about her feeling?"

my mom open the door and I fall down to the floor while Annabeth was caught by my mother. Thank you mom.

"Sally I fine with this, really I am" Annabeth quickly say to my mom. My mother took a deep breath and smile at her.

"Are you my dear?" my mom ask Annabeth, her voice is so smooth and gentle comparing to when she 'talk' with my dad and Athena.

"Yes I am, and it's just like mom said, if it to save the world I gladly give Poseidon my blessing" she forcefully smile at Poseidon.

"Child thank you" My dad start to get up from his seat.

"Sit down Poseidon" My mom told my dad.

"I need coffee, Percy dear please get up and can you get me some coffee" I quickly went to the cafe below and buy four deep black coffee.

Arriving I see my mom, Annabeth and Athena hugging each other.

"What I miss?" I give my a father a cup and put the rest on the table.

"You mother agree to married me and allow Athena to be my second wife if I divorced Amphitrite as she seem to know how Athena despise her which I had no problem there," I remember Amphirite. I never like her.

"Wait, how about Triton?" I remember my half brother.

"Oh you mom said if he's good with this than it's fine, in fact I believe he would be pleased if you mother become her new mom" glad to know that. I wouldn't want Triton to come after me, I had too many immortal on my ass now.

"And how about Annabeth and I?"

"Ah that remind me of you mother second, how do I put it, request for me to marry her and Athena, she said that you two had to be engage after our wedding"

"Really and Athena agree? Just like that?" I ask in disbelieved.

"Percy you underestimated your mother, I didn't fall in love with her beauty only her mind was far greater than me, and she insist that Annabeth become her daughter in law no matter what"

"Too right you are there" Athena smirk at us.

I look at my mom and Annabeth. Mom hugs Annabeth like she was so important to her.

"Sally how about we go home for today and continue this tomorrow" Athena said as she pack her thing.

"Sure, and Annabeth would you like to join us to lunch? You too Athena I would be delight for you to join us, don't worry the boys will pays for it" my mom look at my dad and I, daring us to say no.

"Sound good to me" Athena said as the girls walk out from the room.

"Yes a lunch sound nice, come Percy we don't want to make the lady wait, trust me it's better to listen to them if you want to be happy"

"Dad you really okay with this?"

He took a moment and said to me, "Son for so long I always dream you and your mother beside me as a real family and if this is the only way for the dream to be real, then I would gladly accept it"

"Good enough for me dad" I hugs him, "I only hope Athena like blue cookies" my dad chuckled, "You do realize you gonna have to call him mom after we married"

"Oh dad why you had to ruin it" he laugh as I follow him and as closed the door.

I look at what would become my new family.

For some people this would look weird and I can't argue with them.

My father is gonna married my mother and my girlfriend mother while I'm gonna be engage with the girl of my life.

But you know something, after living in the Greek world for almost ten year, this seem to be close to normal. And if two girl that important to me happy, then I'm happy.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's suck, the grammar has to be above sucks right. English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistake.**


End file.
